


Sun and Moon

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [35]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wrapped me in the world of night,<br/>
I couldn't stand the hours between.<br/>
One moment longer, two then he'd be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and Moon

He was there in the mist.  
I was a child far too lost.  
His eyes found me there.  
Waiting for me to understand.

How do I turn away?  
How do I walk back to life?  
He's shown me the world.  
He was offering more.

He wrapped me in the world of night,  
I couldn't stand the hours between.  
One moment longer, two then he'd be there.

Hurry, now Sun, lay yourself to rest.  
Come sweet Moon, bring him  
back to me.

He spoke to me like a woman,  
not the child I feared I still was.  
How can one man know so much?  
To many books tossed a side.

I was always his.  
I knew this, I waited.  
I longed for him, there should be no  
other.

Now lay me down to rest.  
In red and blue,  
cry your bitter tears.  
This isn't good-bye to the world.

Hurry, now Sun, lay yourself to rest.  
Come sweet Moon, bring him  
back to me.

In Mother Earth's arms I am born.  
Sweet desires wait for me.  
His hand he offers.

How bright darkness is.  
The light shall hardly be missed.  
His eyes the Sun and Moon to me.

Hurry now bitter Sun lay yourself to rest.  
Come sweet Moon and welcome me.  
A night's child to your breast.


End file.
